The Thirteen Towers
by Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony
Summary: " To think that even like this... We would still be together. " " How did this happen? How did we let this happen?" "But we are still together." The endings to Pandora's Tower written in story format.
1. Game Over

**Well, welcome! This is the bad/game over ending to Pandora's Tower. If I have time I will update with the other endings, worst to best. Enjoi!**

Everything is wrong when he returns to the Observatory. The trees are dead, the grass is dry and yellow. He rushes off the massive chain links and into the Observatory.

"I'm back" He says, and realizes the rom is covered in purple slime. Transformation slime.

"Elena..." With a screech the monster comes behind him.

"If only I'd returned sooner..." The monster lowers it's gaping maw over him, and he doesn't flinch. He is resigned to his fate.

**"This would never had happened."**

* * *

That was only the beginning.

The scar became a gaping chasm,

Monsters spilling out of it and sweeping across the land.

As the dark power of the scar and the towers grew...

The kingdom of Elyria...

Sued for peace with it's neighbors.

The people of Imperia joined forces...

To from a united front.

The human army marched on the towers...

But they were utterly overwhelmed.

Now, in the year 512 of the Unified Era...

A new ruler presides over the Thirteen Towers...

Elena.

A new era in the history of Imperia is set to begin.

.

.

.

.

To think that even like this...

We would still be together.

**I'm so sad now... and I still must write ending C and D... ;w;**

**Please review, it'll make me feel better!**


	2. Broken Chain

Aeron was successful in his excursion to the Blazing Citadel. He woke up in the morning to Elena standing by the window.

"Are you awake?" She asked. Aeron walked over to her. "Aeron..." Elena spoke again. "What happened in that tower five hundred years ago?" She asked. Aeron paused. He didn't know what to say.

"Aeron..." She asked again, "We said we'd always... be together, didn't we?" she asked, and Aeron nodded.

"Of course!" He said. Elena's curse mark glowed. She was acting really strange.

* * *

Aeron was polishing his sword, getting ready for the next tower, when Elena came behind him and put her arms over his shoulders. He smiled and reached up to her when she bit him. he grunted and shoved her off.

"Elena! What are you doing?!"

She attacked him again, and he was torn between protecting himself and hurting his beloved. She bit his forearm, and he yelled again.

"Elena!" he tried to her off. She glanced up at him, and her familiar red eyes had turned a mottled red fleshy color. The pupils were ragged ovals. He finally got her off, and she fell to the floor, her red eyes looked up at him. he instantly felt regret for hurting her. She looked up at him and angrily yelled,

"Why are you here?!" Aeron was hurt. He was here to save her from the curse. Something was wrong.

"Elena!" He called out mournfully. She gasped as her mind was her own and her eyes returned to normal. She instantly cried out again and fell back to the floor. Her mark was pulsing. Her arms and legs were slowly covered in purple slime as the curse took affect.

"No!" She yelled. "How can this be? Aeron! I ate it all!" She got on her knees, clutching with her purple arms her shoulder. "I ate the flesh!" All Aeron could do was watch as the strange antennae on her shoulder burst out in a fountain of slime. Her partial transformation was complete.

"It seems I cannot..." She paused, overwhelmed with sorrow. "I cannot be a human..." She said, tears in her voice. "Anymore..." Aeron bent down to help her. He was sad and furious that the Master Flesh hadn't worked. He stopped when she said his name again.

"Aeron... Should I become... That.. Thing..." She said with disgust at herself. "Remember it's not me." She swayed wildly as she stood up. "It's not me anymore!" She spun around to face him. "I am becoming a beast..." Aeron was startled by her eyes; they were a pulsing rainbow, with black lines running through to the pupil that was nonexistent. "Before that happens..." She reached out to grab his arm. She brought it to hover above her heart. He realized what she wanted.

"I want you to..."

_No. _He thought. She engaged the Oraclos Chain, the wings of his gauntlet flicking out.

"Please..."

_No._

"I beg of you."

_No! No! No! _He thought.

"Aeron..." She needed him to end her life before the curse awakened. With the heaviest heart, he engaged the chain. It made a sickening thud, and Elena's eyes flickered as she fell to the floor. He bent over her lifeless body and wailed. Sobs wracked his chest. His tears dripped onto her cheek. He picked up her finger and tried to do the bond of Aios. Only one gold ribbon floated to the air. She was gone.

* * *

It is the year 511 of the Unified Era.

Remorselessly, relentlessly, the curse spreads far and wide.

The names of Aeron and Elena...

Once sought by the Elyrian Army...

Disappear from people's memories.

To this day...

They say that Mavda still brings victims of the curse to the Thirteen Towers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How did this happen?

How did we let this happen?

* * *

**I had tears on my cheeks as I wrote this. It was hard.**

**Next up is C. Please review.**


	3. Still Together

**Sorry for the lateness. In my opinion, this is the worst ending, worse than Game Over and D. Oh well. **

Aeron woke up, early in the morning to greet Elena. He felt bad, as he had not given her much attention during his campaigns through the towers. A few gifts, when he had extra leots to buy them was all he had given her. Looking out the window, he knew it was too early for lena to be gardening, and she wasn't in the observatory, either._ She must be in the courtyard._ Aeron thought._ I wonder why. It's usually cold and shady in there in the morning._

Looking into the courtyard, Aeron saw the unspeakable. There was a giant golden woman in the courtyard, crouched over something. She exuded power and divinity, She must be a goddess. The nameless goddess had all manner of gold sashes and strings wrapped an draped around Her form. A long, gold tail protruded from Her back but Aeron could not see more before the woman turned at him, her black aura surrounding her. Her face chilled Aeron to the core.  
Underneath her demonic eyes was Elena's face, frozen in terror.

"E-Elena?"

The woman lunged at him.

She began firing balls of fire and lava at Aeron, aiming to burn him beyond repair, no doubt. He promptly dodged and engaged his chain, waiting for the time to strike. After the goddess tired herself out, Aeron used the Oraclos Chain to pull and tear at the flesh of Her forehead. After screeching in pain the woman cackled menacingly, and swooped at Aeron from across the courtyard. Barely dodging, Aeron was cut by one of the diamond hard sashes that floated about Her like wings. Pulling yet again on Her flesh, he destroyed it, eliciting another terrifying screech.

The battle raged on for hours, Zeron to accurate to miss, and Aeron to agile to be hit. Zeron only used two elemental attacks, stone spikes and the fireballs. The rest were all lunges and swipes at Aeron.

"Noooo!" She screamed as Aeron pulled the second flesh free. She began to scoff at him, but stopped in utter terror when she saw her hands blackening, flowing away in dust. She began to drift to pieces from the feet up, all the while screeching. "No no no no! This cannot be!" A bloodcurdling screech erupted from her core, and she curled up, exploding in a burst of purple and black. From within the seething mass, Aeron detected another form. As it slowly thinned, he could see it was Elena, and he rushed to catch her as she fell into his arms.

"It's okay, Elena, you're safe now." He whispered. "She's gone, She's gone." He tried to rouse her, when men burst through the doors, weapons raised. One ran ahead, tearing ELena from his grasp, and holding a spear to her throat. He jumped up, ready to engage his chain but stopped when he felt cool metal against his own neck.

Not daring to let defeat show in his eyes, he lowered his arm as the general walked in. Mavda appeared behind him.

"Heh heh heh." She cackled. She betrayed him! She betrayed Elena! This was all a trap, to earn the bounty on their heads! Aeron spit at her.

"Aeron..." Elena spoke from behind him. "This, this is it." She opened her eyes, revealing them to be rainbow, with a crude black slash of a pupil. Zeron was still within her.

Aeron, beaten, his hope and heart destroyed, let the chain fall from his grasp. He was defeated.

**-/\-\/-/\-**

"If we hold the towers together with Elena's powers," Mavda spoke. "We could bring this war to an end." The general listened, gazing at Aeron, who in turn stood in his command uniform taring out at the Scar.

"But a wiser course..." Mavda continued. "A wiser course would be to take this chance to unite the whole land under the flag of Elyria."

Aeron did not speak. Was this true? Was he going to be forced to destroy his own country, Athos, the country he had nearly died fighting for three years ago? The country that he was born in, raised in, bled for, protected?

"After all, the towers were for the military's exclusive use."

"Aeron." The general turned to look at Aeron, who did not face him. "You're the only one who can do it. You can command our forces,and influence Elena."

Elena, who had been yet again forced to the form of her goddess, but in control after Zeron was defeated, reached out a finger to complete the Vow of Aios.

Aeron did not finish the bond. He did not look her in the eye.

He saluted, and walked away.

**-/\-\/-/\-**

In the year 511 of the Unified Era...

The Kingdom of Elyria lost patience with Athos

Who refused to accept their conditions for a peace treaty.

An army division headed by Elena was formed...

Made up of the servant beasts that dwelled within the Towers.

Spearheaded by this force...

Elyria invaded Athos.

Within a short time...

The capital of Athos fell.

The Kingdom of Elyria...

United Imperia under its flag.

Old rulers were deposed...

And the Elyrian Era was ushered in.

**"What have I done? **

**I used Elena as a weapon, destroyed my own country.**

**All to save my pathetic hide."**

**"But we are still together."**


End file.
